


kiss me real hard

by shadocoon



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Kissing, F/F, Smut, i wrote smut :D, i've been writing this for weeks on and off bc it's the first actual smut i've ever written! so!, idk how people tag their spicy fic but, they bang and it's gay i hope y'all like it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:28:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21749035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadocoon/pseuds/shadocoon
Summary: Byleth looked at her expectantly, her hands so close to Edelgard that she could feel the heat radiating from them. It hit her then what a mess she must look. Byleth standing there, fully clothed and composed, while she leaned against the wall, panting and exposed. She groaned in pleasure at the thought.“Please,” she breathed.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 3
Kudos: 291





	kiss me real hard

**Author's Note:**

> ages ago @edelussy said he wanted to see edelgard getting drunk at a party to hit on byleth and i got inspired and then uninspired and then reinspired
> 
> my first actual attempt at smut, so i hope you all enjoy!

_your pussy is god and I love it_  
_gonna kiss me real hard, make me want it_  
_i think star signs mean nothing_  
_but I know you feel right so I'm coming_

* * *

Edelgard didn’t drink much. Usually. A little bit here and there with her friends was fine, but she never wanted to lose her composure. Especially around strangers. She was also a major lightweight and did not want to risk embarrassing herself.

Edelgard threw back another shot. 

The cheap vodka burned all the way down and not in the good way. Perhaps it had been foolish to expect decent alcohol just because the party was being hosted by grad students. Edelgard was more of a bourbon on the rocks or red wine girl, but she had to take what she could get. She was drinking for a reason, and that reason wasn’t light socializing. To be honest, she knew almost no one at the party. She needed desperately need to get drunk because—

“Edie!” Dorothea’s voice interrupted her jumble of thoughts. “How much of that cleaning fluid have you had?”

_Cleaning fluid?_ Edelgard blanched and double checked the bottle. It did taste rather awful, perhaps—

Dorothea snorted. “You’ve definitely had too much if you took that literally.”

“I’m not drunk,” Edelgard defended herself, “Not drunk enough, at least.”

Dorothea arched a skeptical eyebrow at her. “Drunk enough for what?”

Edelgard glowered and poured herself another shot. Dorothea wouldn’t understand. She had probably turned down the advances of five different people during her short walk across the room. She was stunning as always, turning heads with her laugh and her looks, etcetera, etcetera. She didn’t need liquid courage to hit on a girl. Not like Edelgard did. 

“What is going on with you, Edie?” Dorothea was beginning to sound concerned. 

Edelgard threw back the other shot and tried not to grimace at the awful taste. Her eyes wandered around the room until they landed on the reason she was chugging cheap liquor. Byleth Eisner. The TA for her Econ class. She was leaning against the wall in the hallway, talking with someone Edelgard didn’t recognize. Her expression was calm as it always was, but there was the hint of a smile on her face as she chuckled at something her friend had said.

Edelgard wanted to be the one to make her smile. To make her laugh. She wanted to see that mouth do so many things. She could only imagine… Edelgard’s eyes roved down from Byleth’s face to her tight black tank top. So tight. It showed off her muscular arms as well as her… other assets. That was when her brain short-circuited. 

“Ah, I see.” Dorothea grinned, her eyes also on Byleth now after Edelgard’s obvious ogling. “Why didn’t you just tell me you’re trying to bang your hot TA?”

“Dorothea!” Edelgard choked. 

She glanced around before throwing an arm over her friend’s shoulder and pulling her away from the drink table. She made sure to take one last shot with her in a miniature solo cup. After what Dorothea had just said, she definitely needed it. 

“I do not want to _bang_ Byleth,” she hissed, hoping her face wasn’t as red as it felt. 

“You definitely do.”

Dorothea plucked the shot glass out of Edelgard’s hand and downed it. 

“Hey…”

She gagged. “Okay, my mistake. That’s truly disgusting.”

Edelgard winced in sympathy. It really was awful vodka. She’d have to check the brand to make sure she never drank it again. And to be one hundred percent sure it really wasn’t toilet cleaner or literal acid.

“She’s hot. You should go for it,” Dorothea stated, placing a supportive hand on Edelgard’s shoulder.

“But I’m—”

“Hot too? Exactly!” Dorothea exclaimed, effectively cutting off Edelgard’s protests.

Why was she denying it? The only reason she had even come to the party was in the hope that she would see Byleth there. And the only reason she had been drinking was to work up the courage to approach the woman. Without Dorothea there she probably would have just talked herself into a panic spiral and left within the hour.

In a way, that sounded preferable to what was happening. Dorothea was marching her through the living room to where Byleth was still talking with her friend. Now that they were closer, Edelgard could see that she was wearing black skinny jeans to match the tank top. They hugged her form in a way that Edelgard was sure she would be thinking about for the next week. Maybe that was all she needed to see to be satisfied.

She was truly beginning to feel the effects of the alcohol now. It was nice. The loud talking and louder music were a bit easier to bear now, and—despite the stress of the situation—her anxiety was beginning to fade. Dorothea placed a plastic cup of some mixed drink in her hand.

“Hey, Ingrid,” she called.

The girl talking to Byleth turned around with a confused expression. When she saw who was calling her a fond smile came to her face. She turned back to Byleth for a moment and said something before trotting over to them. Dorothea propelled Edelgard forward with one hand as she greeted her friend. Edelgard felt Ingrid shoot her with a curious look, but she kept the momentum Dorothea had graced her with and continued on her trajectory towards Byleth. 

The woman in question had fished her phone out of her pocket after Ingrid left, but she stowed it away when she noticed Edelgard approaching her. Her eyes lit up with a small amount of recognition. Edelgard took a sip of her drink and appreciated the fact that it wasn’t straight vodka. Less efficient than what she had been drinking, but the orange juice was a nice touch. She came to an abrupt stop in front of Byleth, her mind buzzing pleasantly with alcohol.

“Hi,” she said, “I’m Edelgard.”

Byleth graced her with a polite smile, and Edelgard felt ready to pass out. 

“You’re in my section, right? Hard to forget a name like that.”

_Are you really one to talk?_ Edelgard did not voice the thought, and they fell into a momentary silence. Byleth took a swig from whatever she was drinking, so Edelgard took a sip of her own drink as well. 

“So, who do you know here?” Byleth’s blue eyes bored into her with a degree of intensity that didn’t match her casual tone.

Edelgard was vaguely aware of herself answering Byleth’s small talk, but it was hard to focus when they were standing so close. They were too close maybe, but it was a party, and the party was loud. And Edelgard was drunk. 

And Byleth was so hot it was unfair. 

“Is that so?” Byleth laughed, “Unfair?”

The sound was lighthearted, but Byleth’s face changed. Her gaze was curious now, her eyes narrowed. The civil smile was more akin to a smirk. 

“Oh God, I’m sorry,” Edelgard stammered, heat rising to her face, “I wasn’t supposed to say that out loud.”

Byleth laughed again, her expression still loaded and too overwhelming to read. She drained her cup, and Byleth did the same. At least she hadn’t said anything about how incredible Byleth’s breasts looked in that shirt. Or how all she could think about was just how badly she wanted to peel off those tight jeans and see what was underneath.

“Oh?” Byleth’s mouth hung open ever so slightly, the smile wiped off of her face for a momentary look of shock. 

But why? Edelgard had only said… _Oh._ Shit. She had said that out loud too hadn’t she? What was she supposed to say now? Nothing probably. She should just go home, drop out, and move to a different country.

Byleth took a step toward her. They were standing so close now that Edelgard could feel the heat radiating from Byleth’s body. This close to her face she could make out the faint lines of a few scars and the fine hairs above her upper lip. She could count the eyelashes of her hooded, deep blue eyes. She could smell her breath, an intriguing sweetness mixed with the bitter tang of alcohol. 

“Do you really want that?” Byleth breathed,

Edelgard wasn’t sure which one of them leaned in first, but it didn’t matter as she felt herself melting into the kiss. It was gentle at first, as they both tested the waters, but that wasn’t enough. Edelgard gave one last thought to the fact that she was making out with her TA in public at a party. She was surprised to find that she didn’t care. Maybe it was the alcohol speaking, maybe it was the intoxicating taste of Byleth’s mouth. It didn’t matter. 

Edelgard reached her arms up to loop them behind Byleth’s neck. She could feel Byleth sigh into her and smile. Before Edelgard could start to panic, Byleth took the lead. She nibbled on Edelgard’s lower lip, causing her to let out a small moan that was swallowed by the music. In that moment, the heat of her tongue found its way into Edelgard’s mouth. She tasted like rum and coke and something Edelgard couldn’t quite place. She tightened her arms around the back of Byleth’s neck, pulling her closer, deepening the kiss. Soon, strong hands were on her hips, navigating her so her back was against the wall. Byleth broke the kiss for a moment, and Edelgard had to hold herself back from whining. 

“Is this okay?” Byleth asked, breathless. 

Her gaze was a mixture of drunkenness and a want so powerful, that Edelgard felt the heat that was already pooling in her grow to an almost feverish pitch.

She nodded and managed to breathe out a, “Yes.”

“Let’s get out of here.” Byleth spoke directly into Edelgard’s ear, her breath hot and caressing.

Edelgard nodded without needing to think about it. Byleth smiled, but her eyes retained their intensity. One of her hands found its way to Edelgard’s, and she led her out of the party. She followed Byleth’s weaving path through the clusters of people, talking, dancing, laughing. She caught Dorothea’s eye on the way out, and the girl flashed her an impressed thumbs up. Edelgard answered the question in her eyes with a nod. _Yes_. This was more than okay. 

They didn’t make it very far before Edelgard found her back to another wall, this time inside Byleth’s room. She must have lived in the same graduate housing as the party hosts. The door closed behind them, leaving the room dark, save for the moonlight that shone in through the partially drawn curtains. Byleth planted her hands on either side of Edelgard’s head, boxing her in against the wall. Not that she wanted to get away. She wouldn’t dream of such a thing. She had gone to that party hoping for something like this to happen but had never truly dreamed that it would.

“You’re not doing this so I give you better grades are you?” Byleth’s tone was teasing, and her eyes danced with a playful light.

Edelgard turned her head to plant a kiss on Byleth’s wrist. “I ace every assignment in Professor Hanneman’s class.”

“That’s why I recognized your name.” Byleth gave a sharp grin. 

Edelgard stared into Byleth’s hungry gaze as she placed another delicate kiss on the pulse of her wrist. At first she had been barreling in, driven only by attraction and drunken courage, but now she wanted to see more of Byleth, to _feel_ more of her. The girl took in a sharp breath as Edelgard began to suck on the skin of her wrist. It was a long moment before Byleth finally moved again. Edelgard had not expected such a strong reaction. Interesting. Further testing the waters, she nipped the skin that she had been sucking. Byleth let out a moan. _Very_ interesting. 

Byleth’s hands found her hips, and they kissed with newfound ferocity. Edelgard opened her mouth to Byleth and melted as the warmth of her tongue slid inside. Byleth teased her lower lip with her teeth again, eliciting another moan. Edelgard’s fingers fluttered over the skin of Byleth’s biceps and down her forearm before settling on one of her hands. She guided Byleth’s touch from her hips up to her waist and higher still. Even through the fabric of her shirt and bra, the feeling of Byleth’s fingers brushing against her breast sent electricity through Edelgard’s frame.

The pool of heat sitting in the base of her stomach was demanding now. It wanted more, no, it _needed_ more of Byleth. Reading her mind, Byleth pulled Edelgard’s shirt up and over her head with impatient hands. Her bra was next, Byleth’s hands pulling the straps and cups down with little ceremony. Edelgard had expected to feel vulnerable, but she felt nothing of the sort. She just wanted more. Byleth paused. 

The air was cool on Edelgard’s bare skin. She wanted to rush Byleth, but the look of awe on her face was enough to fill Edelgard with a newfound heat. 

“Beautiful,” Byleth hummed, her eyes glinting with lust.

_Oh._ So this was what it meant to be wanted. To be truly and wholly desired. It was more than she had been expecting that night, and she loved it. Without hesitation, Byleth began to massage and caress the newly revealed skin. Her hands moved with hunger and little reason. Fingers left trails of heat in their wake. Each touch sent shivers down Edelgard’s spine. When those fingers danced across her nipples—so lightly, _too_ lightly—Edelgard took in a sharp breath. She felt ready to break. Byleth’s hands ceased moving.

“Don’t stop,” Edelgard whined.

Byleth looked at her expectantly, her hands so close to Edelgard that she could feel the heat radiating from them. It hit her then what a mess she must look. Byleth standing there, fully clothed and composed, while she leaned against the wall, panting and exposed. She groaned in pleasure at the thought.

“Please,” she breathed, somehow knowing what Byleth wanted to hear.

With a victorious smirk, Byleth brought her hands back to Edelgard’s breasts, this time rolling both nipples between thumb and forefinger. Edelgard opened her mouth to cry out, but Byleth was kissing her and the sound died somewhere in the space where their mouths met. They kissed with a new ferocity as Edelgard became putty in Byleth’s hands. She was so turned on it was becoming painful. Byleth leaned in closer, pressing her thigh between Edelgard’s legs. Without needing to think, Edelgard grinded herself against the newfound pressure. Byleth’s mouth traveled to her neck where she began to suck and bite the soft skin.

Edelgard could barely keep track of all of the different sensations, but it all culminated at the point where Byleth’s thigh was pressed against her. Byleth did not move her leg, so Edelgard began to rock herself back and forth on her own, losing herself to the building pressure that sat within her.

Edelgard bucked forward, grinding herself into Byleth’s leg with more fervor. The girl held firm, leaving Edelgard to find her own rhythm. She began to grow lightheaded from the friction of her own jeans as she rubbed against them. 

“Please,” she panted, “Your hands. I need…”

Edelgard trailed off as she continued to chase the sensation, her fingers curling more, her nails digging into Byleth’s back through the fabric of her shirt. When had she grabbed onto her so tightly? It was hard to keep track of anything other than Byleth’s voice and touch.

“What was that?” Byleth crooned. 

Torn for a moment in what to say, Edelgard finally responded, “Take your shirt off. Now.”

Her forwardness startled them both, but seconds later, Byleth was standing in front of her in just her bra. She missed the feel of Byleth’s leg, but it was worth it to see Byleth undress. Edelgard felt her own hunger grow at an alarming rate. She had wanted Byleth before— _needed_ her—but seeing her like _that_ was almost more than Edelgard could take. 

“Jesus,” she panted, still catching her breath, “God, you’re so hot.”

Byleth’s lips curled up into a smile.

“What do you want me to do, Edelgard?” The sound of her name on those lips was almost too much. “You’re a star student, you must know what you want.”

Instead of answering with words, Edelgard took Byleth’s hand and walked her across the room. The woman followed without a word, an almost dopey smile on her face. She looked so silly and soft in that moment that it caught Edelgard off guard. She was unable to contain the laugh that bubbled up out of nowhere.

“What?” Byleth asked, her voice a combination of amusement and offense, “What are you laughing at all of a sudden?”

Edelgard pushed her down onto the bed, as had been her goal. She clambered on top of Byleth, legs and arms on either side of her. She looked down, her hair falling in a curtain around their faces and blocking out the lowlight. It felt good to turn the tables.

“You’re surprisingly cute,” Edelgard finally responded.

“And that’s funny?”

Byleth’s tone was playful, but the sheen of sweat on her brow and her heavy breathing made her look anything but innocent. And the curve of her neck as it travelled down to the swell of her breasts filled Edelgard with a vicious hunger. Feeling emboldened by her current position, Edelgard brought her face down and engaged Byleth in a deep kiss. The movements of their mouths grew sloppy as Byleth brought her thigh up to press it between Edelgard’s legs again. She gasped into Byleth’s mouth at the sudden contact. 

“Now tell me again what it is that you wanted?” Byleth whispered, moving her leg rhythmically, “ _Edelgard_.”

One of Byleth’s hands came up to Edelgard’s breast and stroked her nipple. A groan escaped her, unbidden. Apparently enjoying the reaction, Byleth repeated the motion multiple times, turning Edelgard into a moaning mess on top of her. She was finding it harder and harder to hold herself up as her arms turned to jelly. Byleth’s other hand had found its way down the back of her jeans and squeezed. Had Byleth asked her something? She couldn’t quite remember. 

“Well?” Byleth prompted, her voice rough.

“Hands,” Edelgard managed, “I need your hands on me.”

Byleth smirked. “But they already are. I’m touching you right now.”

Edelgard huffed in annoyance and as a way to keep herself from sighing further into Byleth’s touch. She was done being teased. As painful as it was, she managed to sit up and pull away from Byleth’s touch. It was hard to give up yet again, but she enjoyed having the upper hand. As she had hoped, Byleth sat up with her so they were still facing each other. 

She pushed Byleth back until her back pressed against the wall at the head of the bed. Edelgard continued to straddle her. She took Byleth’s hand and held it between her own legs.

“I can feel how wet you are even through your jeans,” Byleth breathed into her ear.

“And whose fault is that?” Edelgard purred, surprising herself with her tone.

Byleth flashed a toothy grin, her eyes dark and searching. She rubbed over the denim, and Edelgard bucked forward into her hand. 

“As cute as your ass looks in these,” Byleth said, her tone nonchalant, “I think it’s about time we take them off.”

“It took you long enough.”

The false bravado was not enough to keep her from shivering as she thought about what was to come. Byleth unbuttoned and unzipped her jeans with an expert hand. It took a minute or two of awkward wriggling for her to get fully undressed—save for her underwear, but it was worth it for the look of anticipation in Byleth’s eyes. Edelgard regained her position on Byleth’s lap. Still no feelings of vulnerability or embarrassment despite her nakedness. She was about to lower herself to sitting when Byleth stopped her.

“I know you wanted me to use my hands, but I had something more fun in mind,” she hummed. 

Her eyes asked for permission, and Edelgard, not sure if she was dreaming, nodded. Byleth began to place light kisses on her breasts, her hands exploring the expanse of Edelgard’s back. She spent a few minutes doing this, seeing what sounds she could drag from Edelgard’s lips. She ran her hands up and down Edelgard’s thighs before bringing them up to give her butt a firm squeeze. With one final wink, Byleth slid down the wall until she was directly below Edelgard.

Electricity shot up Edelgard’s spine as Byleth brought her lips to her center. 

She placed a gentle kiss to Edelgard’s underwear and then asked, “Okay?”

Her voice was syrupy with desire and the lingering weight of the alcohol. 

She gulped. “Yes.”

Byleth lowered Edelgard down with gentle hands until she could feel the heat of Byleth’s breath against her.

“Fuck,” she panted as Byleth’s mouth began to work against her, “Fuck.”

She braced herself against the wall with her hands, unable to hold herself up as her body was rocked with pleasure. Her underwear was still on, but Byleth’s mouth was hot and wet and moving with an intoxicating rhythm. The fabric was also moving to the side as Byleth continued to kiss, suck, and explore with her tongue. Each consecutive feeling was more intense than the last, but Edelgard could tell that she was still teasing in her own way, still making her wait. Though this time she had no complaint. No matter how much Byleth may have wanted to draw this out, Edelgard was not sure how much stamina she had left.

Just as Edelgard thought the sensation couldn’t grow, Byleth slid her tongue inside.

“Byleth!” The name tore out of her lips.

The grip on her thighs tightened. Edelgard took one hand from the wall and placed it on Byleth’s head instead. Her hair was soft. She grabbed a fistful and pulled Byleth further into her. She rode the waves of pleasure, no longer aware of the room around her. Byleth’s mouth on her—in her— and Byleth’s hair knotted in her hands. Those were the feelings where her world ended and began. 

Byleth’s tongue pressed against a spot that it had not found until that point. Edelgard bit her lip against the scream that tried to come out of her mouth. It came out instead as a strangled whimper. Byleth, no longer teasing, massaged the spot, the strokes from her tongue firm and fast. Within moments Edelgard felt herself begin to come undone. Nails on the wall, fingers tugging on tangled hair. She wasn’t sure how long she rode out her orgasm. Time and the world both floated away from her in those moments.

When she came to, she was lying in bed next to Byleth who was watching her with a soft smile. Even with the haze of lust and alcohol gone, Edelgard did not feel embarrassed to be lying there in nothing but her underwear. She hadn’t expected to feel so safe and comfortable after sleeping with a near stranger, but there was no point in examining the feeling now.

“Ready for round two?” Byleth asked, her voice husky and joking.

Edelgard could have fallen asleep right there—a fact Byleth had to be aware of—but the night was not over yet. She positioned herself so she was above Byleth once again, hands and knees planted into the mattress on either side of her. They kissed for some time, languid and sweet. Edelgard broke away and gave her own wink before trailing a series of kisses down Byleth’s neck, between the dip of her breasts, down the curve of her stomach, only stopping at the top of her jeans. Byleth squirmed under her touch, all of a sudden not as calm and collected as she had once been. Her breathing was heavy, and she had craned her neck to look down at Edelgard who grinned up at her.

“It’s time for me to return the favor.”

**Author's Note:**

> fade to black lol
> 
> well i had a blast writing that, so i hope you had a good time reading it!
> 
> please do let me know what you think in the comments and on twitter @shadocoon! i love to chat about writing and edeleth and lots of other stuff :)
> 
> -sarah


End file.
